Cette nuit, Jack Sparrow devint un homme
by Palimpsyde
Summary: Qui a été la première femme a couché avec Jack Sparrow ?


Disclaimer : Jack Sparrow n'est pas à moi.  
Rating : T  
Résumé : Qui a été la première femme a couché avec Jack Sparrow ?  
Genre : Humour

**Cette nuit, Jack Sparrow devint un homme.**

Bientôt, Jack aurait 17 ans.

Lui et ses quatre copains sortaient tout droit de l'orphelinat.

Naïfs et crétins, ils s'étaient un jour pris pour les Rois du Monde et sur un coup de tête, ils avaient fugué ensembles, ils avaient pris la mer ensembles et puis, ils avaient rejoint Cuba ensembles. Maintenant ils survivaient ensembles, dans la boue, l'alcool et les bordels. Dans la haine et l'imbécillité.

Caïn et Van étaient jumeaux et les plus âgés. Pour le différencier avec son frère, Caïn s'était laissé pousser les cheveux et percé une oreille, l'ornant d'une canine. Inséparables pour la vie, ils se sont promis d'épouser la même femme. Un penchant dangereux pour l'alcool, les jumeaux piquaient très souvent des violentes crises de colère, contre tout et n'importe quoi, contre leurs parents, contre eux.  
Raphaël était le plus jeune, de seulement deux ans. Affreusement mince et arrogant, il n'aimait que le poisson et le lait. Amoureux de ses bottes, il les astiquait dès qu'une trace apparaissait. Amoureux des bottes de Jack, leur premier tête à tête à l'orphelinat se rappelait-il, était pour les lui racketter. Il ne buvait du rhum que seulement si on le lui versait à moitié mélangé dans un bol de lait.  
Morgan était presque aveugle et commençait à entraîner Babouche, son chien pour le guider dans le futur. Jugeant avoir assez de problèmes comme ça, il ne touchait pas trop à l'alcool. Néanmoins, il abusait des putes, choisissant toujours les plus jolies à chaque fois. C'était l'enfer pour lui ; il désemparait qu'un jour, il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir ces jolis minois lui sourire alors qu'il leur faisait l'amour.  
Et enfin Jack… encore puceau ; il hésitait. Aux yeux de ses amis, Jack n'avait rien de spécial ni de banal, il était juste… bizarre. Vivant dans un monde épris de liberté et de cheveux au vent, Jack restait le plus énigmatique du groupe, gardant pour lui seul sa soif de la navigation comme un trésor. Orphelin, il connaissait cependant ses parents. Judith et Christ quelque chose ; à vrai dire, il s'en foutait royalement. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Plus ressasser son passé. Il s'appelait Jack Sparrow, le moineau et point barre. Il avait des atouts mais préférait les cacher pour le moment, par exemple, ses amis ne savaient pas qu'il était un voleur émérite. Ni un menteur. Un incroyable menteur.

O

Aujourd'hui, c'était une journée ensoleillée.  
- Mais où est-il ? Maugréait Van.  
- Qui ça ? lui demanda son jumeau, allongé sous un arbre.  
- Mais Sparrow ! Lui répondit-il.  
- Oh, chais pas et je m'en fous. Qui sait, il s'est peut être barré sur un bateau.  
Raphaël arriva à ce moment là, très énervé.  
- Putain, la merde !!! Est-ce que vous avez vu Sparrow ?  
Les jumeaux lui demandèrent en même temps.  
- Non. Qu'est ce qui se passe ??  
- Il m'a piqué ma bourse ! Ce salopard m'a volé mes vingt six Shilling !! Sous mon nez en plus !! Ils étaient accrochés à ma ceinture !  
Caïn, toujours sous son arbre, marmonna, sans pitié.  
- On t'avait prévenu qu'il était fourbe. Nous l'avons vu à l'œuvre l'autre jour, Sparrow n'est pas du tout le sage idiot qu'il prétend être et d'ailleurs cela m'énerve de plus en plus.  
Van hocha de la tête.  
- Il ne te reste plus qu'à pleurnicher comme un gros bébé.  
En réponse, Raphaël lui cracha au visage.  
- C'est ta faute ! C'est toi qui lui as demandé de partir avec nous !  
Le coup de pied qu'il voulu lui administrer ensuite fut intercepté par Caïn qui lui donna son poing dans la gueule. La suite, Morgan préféra s'éloigner, profondément triste.

L'époque où ils étaient encore des enfants paraissait tellement loin. Morgan enviait Jack d'être si stoïque devant leur malchance, ne buvant qu'avec modération et toujours pas accro au sexe.

C'est à ce moment que Babouche aboya.

Ne pouvant savoir que celui-ci allait se mettre à courir, Morgan en tomba par terre. Accroché à son chien par la laisse qu'il s'attachait toujours autour de son poignet, il se fit tirer dans les rues de la ville sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
- Aaah !! Les mecs, au secours !!

O

Incertain au milieu de la chambre, Jack attendait inquiet sa catin. Mais alors vraiment inquiet.

Devait-il se déshabiller et s'allonger dans le lit ? Aura-t-il assez d'argent ? Combien de temps cela prendra ? Qu'allait-il lui dire une fois qu'elle sera là ? Et s'il s'agissait d'un mec ?! N'est ce pas plus judicieux de partir par la fenêtre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Jack se posait encore de multiples questions quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser apparaître une femme.

Choqué, son cœur manqua un battement. La porte se referma toute seule sur elle.

Non, sa première catin ne pouvait pas ressembler à « ça », il devait y avoir une erreur, une grossière erreur.

Il devait rêver, ce n'est pas possible.

Oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'un stupide rêve.

…

Grosse. Énorme. Plus grande que lui et bloquant la sortie. Elle n'avait presque plus de cheveux sur son crâne et portait une mini robe transparente à motif de fleurs roses et blanches. Ses yeux bleus était globuleux et ses dents pourries gâtées. En observant avec plus de recul sa peau grasse et jaunâtre, ses seins tombants et ses membres boudinés, Jack tenta tant bien que mal de trouver avec bonne volonté la part de féminité qu'elle pourrait bien cacher en elle.

Il recula quand elle s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Probablement un instinct de survie.

Sa bouche colorée par un rouge à lèvre écarlate s'ouvrit lentement :  
- M-ooooon Ch-éééé-riiii, disait-elle comme au ralenti.  
Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que sa voix qui était au ralenti, elle aussi l'était. Le monde l'était. Jack l'était. Ainsi, il tenta de fuir mais le temps qu'il lui fallut pour juste lever un pied, elle avait déjà fait deux pas vers lui et comme dans un cauchemar, elle le rattrapa. C'est alors qu'elle lui fit … ………………… euh… une prise de judo, et il se retrouva projeté sur le lit coincé en dessous d'elle.

Poussant des couinements étouffés qui lui restaient coincés dans la gorge, Jack se protégeait de ses deux mains, empêchant la … euh… dame de s'allonger plus confortablement sur lui.

Louchant et frissonnant de sueur froide, il voyait sa bouche s'approcher de la sienne et alors … son coeur se retourna dans sa poitrine, pris d'un immense dégoût : son haleine sentait une odeur de chien mouillé.  
- Biiiiiii-souuuu ?  
Désespéré, Jack n'arrivait pas à garder ses dents serrées, elle possédait une bien trop longue langue. Le goût qu'elle avait été affreusement défraîchit et Jack s'aperçut après un temps de réflexion qu'elle avait les lèvres poilues.

Intérieurement, il hurlait à la mort et commença à implorer ses amis, la Navy, le marchand de croissant, la vieille bique, la patronne de l'orphelinat, même son père pour le sortir de làààààà !

Mon dieu, non, pas son père, non, pas lui. À la place du regard bleu éteint de la catin, il vit deux billes vertes étincelantes. A présent totalement aphone et paralysé, s'enfoncer pour passer au travers du matelas lui paraissait inutile ; il devinait déjà son sourire et sa voix nasillard, ce n'était plus un cauchemar, c'était l'enfer.  
- Babouche est ici, on l'a trouvé. Entendit-il soudain.  
- Et on a trouvé Sparrow aussi.  
- Jack ?  
- Ouais mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là, il dort ?  
Il lui était inenvisageable de détacher son regard de celui de l'autre ou ne serait ce de faire un seul mouvement. Qui sait s'il le prendrait mal ?  
- Babouche, ça suffit, allez recule.  
- Mouahahah ! Ah ! C'est deg !!  
- C'est deg mais c'est cool !  
- Babouche, stop.  
- Et moi je vous dis qu'il dort toujours. Il ne doit même pas s'apercevoir de la différence !  
- Mouahahaha !!  
Ils rigolaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ouvrant les yeux en sursautant, Jack se réveilla en sueur. Caïn, Raphaël et Van s'en aperçurent et applaudir en huant dans un grand éclat de rire, se foutant royalement de sa gueule tandis que Morgan tenait honteusement son chien à l'écart.  
- Je n'ai rien fait. C'était leur idée. Dit-il dans un souffle, quand Jack posa son regard sur lui.  
Les trois autres ne semblaient pas pouvoir se calmer.  
- A quoi tu rêvais au juste ? Demanda Caïn.  
Jack ne lui répondit pas. Il ne leur avait jamais rien dévoilé sur lui et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il leur raconterait quelque chose. Et heureusement d'ailleurs.  
- Eurk, tu as encore de la bave de chien !! Lui fit remarquer Van.  
Virant rouge pivoine, Jack s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche. Il tremblait encore.

Raphaël le regarda se relever avec un regard noir. Il voyait à présent en Sparrow le sale voleur qui lui avait raflé sa fortune.

O

Le lendemain vers midi, les garçons discutèrent autour d'une table. Le sujet de conversation était toujours le même… les catins.  
Les jumeaux tentaient d'influencer pour la millième fois leur jeune Saint ni touche.  
- Mais de quoi as tu peur ? Vas y !!  
- Mais non !! Je vais me payer une grosse et moche, à tous les coups !! J'en suis sûr !!  
Il n'arrivait pas à oublier son horrible cauchemar.  
- Si tu payes bien, tu auras une potable.  
- Si Jack ne veut pas, vous n'allez pas le forcer quand même ! Bon, changeons de sujet. C'est moi qui offre le déjeuner, qui veut de la soupe ?  
Durant tout le repas, Raphaël fut dans son coin et ne dit rien. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, Jack le serait déjà.

O

Raphaël, n'ayant pas supporté que Sparrow lui ait piqué sa tune, il demanda aux jumeaux de l'aider à piéger Jack dans une grosse blague bien bouffonne.  
Evidement, les jumeaux acceptèrent et le soir même, armés de corde, ils attaquèrent Jack dans son sommeil pour le ficeler et le transporter le bordel le plus mal famé de l'île.

Une grosse et moche ? Il allait en avoir une.

O

La taverne portait le nom de 'Les boulettes de truite'. Ce bordel était reconnu sur l'île pour être essentiellement constitué de catin bien ronde. C'était étrange mais c'était ainsi, leur « commerce » fonctionnait relativement bien, il avait des clients assez réguliers.

Une fois qu'ils eurent déposés leur « paquet » à l'accueil et donné quelques pièces d'or, ils décampèrent comme des dérapés pour se cacher sous les fenêtres des chambres à la recherche de celle qui sera attribuée pour Jack. Avant de franchir la porte, Raphaël précisa bien en un magnifique clin d'œil qu'il fallait quand même y aller mollo avec la marchandise, elle était inexpérimentée.

Cette nuit, Jack Sparrow devint un homme.

**Fin **

**Review ?  
**


End file.
